total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sadie
Coverage thumb|left|205pxWhen Sadie and her best friend, Katie, arrive in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, they seem ecstatic to be there, thinking it's a regular summer camp. Sadie is also seen passing out when Justin arrives. Sadie is put on the Killer Bass at the end of the episode away from Katie. Courtney comforts her while she yells that she needs to be on Katie's team. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Katie and Sadie are still upset about not being on the same team, begging Chris to put them on the same team. Izzy offers to switch with Katie, and Chris allows it, meaning that now both Katie and Sadie were now on the Killer Bass. They then gleefully jumped off the cliff gaining two points for their team. Later, when the team has to push their hot tub supplies to the campground Katie and Sadie go to use the bathroom in the woods and unknowingly go in poison ivy enabling the girls to do anything, but scratch for the remainder of the challenge. They later seem shocked and disgusted by Ezekiel's sexist comments and presumably vote him out when their team loses. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|196pxIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Sadie sits in the Peanut Gallery with the other commentators. Sadie says that she doesn't care that she didn't make it to the third season, saying that as long as she was with Katie, she would be fine. After seeing Ezekiel appear on the wing of the plane and in Chris' hot tub in a video clip, Katie suggested it was a ghost, and Sadie screamed at the thought of it, annoying Blaineley. Sadie, Katie and Beth got into a fight about The Drama Brothers, as she is seen dancing and enjoying their music after Harold starts to sing Baby, a song dedicated to his love interest. She (along with Katie) is seen crying after Bridgette sang her apology song to Geoff, I'm Sorry. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, she appears, but she has no lines. Like the other commentators, she is also helping donate money for refueling the plane, and is also attacked by the animals in the segment: DJ's World Of Animals. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Sadie is in her usual spot in the Peanut Gallery. When she is given the chance to compete in the third season, the can of peanuts shot at her gets stuck in her gut, creeping out Katie. It is a normal can of peanuts, so she isn't allowed a chance at the third season and the million. During Hawaiian Style, Sadie is shown to support Alejandro, along with Courtney, Katie, Lindsay, and Tyler. thumb|192pxn Hawaiian Punch, Sadie said that Alejandro was more handsome in person. Sadie also supports Alejandro, even cheering "Go team Ale-hunk-dro!" Sadie is very moved by the romantic moment between Alejandro and Heather, even if "it is Heather" according to her. Sadie runs away screaming with the rest of the group when the volcano erupts and is later seen in the ocean with the rest of the contestants, except for Blaineley, Ezekiel, and Alejandro. She is last seen swimming away from the island with the others as it becomes covered in lava. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Sadie appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She, along with Katie, is squeezing Trent in a tight hug. Audition tape thumb|left|172pxView this video for Sadie's audition tape. After putting the camera back into an upright position (following Katie's audition tape), Sadie and Katie are in a pillow fight. While Katie knocks her lightly with a pillow, Sadie accidentally knocks out Katie in a pillow fight. After she realizes this, she immediately switches the camera off. Camp TV thumb|60px Like many other campers, Sadie was included in Total Drama Island's prototype show, Camp TV. Little can be said about her differences in personality, if there were any, as she was not featured in the promo at all, but her initial design is dramatically different from her final design. She is as thin as Katie in Camp TV, but does not wear the same outfit as she does (nor does she wear her hair the same way as Katie does). Sadie's shorts resemble the shorts she would wear in the Total Drama series, but she did not wear a striped shirt and, additionally, wore a scarf. Her design is recycled in Rock n' Rule as one of the paparazzi, along with Katie's. It can also be seen in the Total Drama Action Alternate Realities clip as one of Heather's friends, and in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special as Justin's girlfriend that he broke up with via text message. Trivia *Sadie, along with Katie and Eva, are the only contestants to be aftermath commentators for two seasons. Gallery Sadie1-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' Kate and sad admire.png|Katie and Sadie gushing over Justin in the Opening sequence. 1Unhappy17.png|Sadie and Katie arrive at the island. '''Total Drama Action' ' Aftermath shocked.PNG TDAAT.jpg ' ''' Total Drama World Tour' KatieSadieBeth-1-.png|Sadie having a slap-fight with Beth and Katie. 3poi.png|Sadie in the Peanut Gallery. Aftermath sadie peanutes fat.png|Sadie and Katie are freaked out by how Sadie caught her can. Pic90.png|Geoff a sing for Katie and Sadie in Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. HS Bruno Terror.png|Sadie hides from Bruno. Group Laugh HS.PNG|Sadie laugh when Harold compares Cody to a deer. Sadie Compliments Alejandro.png|Sadie cheers for Alejandro. OwenAndSadieApprove.PNG|Sadie and Owen are the only two of the cast to be moved by Alejandro's confession. WatchingZekeHeatherfight.jpg|Sadie, Katie, Justin, Lindsay, Sierra and Courtney watch Chris and Ezekiel fight for the case. '''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Sadie's only appearance in the season. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants